Pain Inflictor
by AUseFullKindaGirl
Summary: This is a short story of what goes on in Noah Percy's mind as he stabs Lucius Hunt. Please RR! This one's for you Amanda.NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. Default Chapter

_Pain Inflictor_

_Disclaimer.-_I do not own the village..as i have have said many times before.this right goes to Touchstone and M.Night Shyamalan.I am only using the character of Noah and Lucius for my own writing purposes only.

_Summary: _What goes through Noah's mind as he attacks Lucius.

_Authors notes:_ Well,i have'nt updated yet but i promise i will! this is the first of 4 new stories that i am writing,hope you enjoy it,please R/R constructive comments are welcome, as always.XD This one's for you Amanda :)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---The Village---

_Pain Inflictor_

You bled and bled and bled. It never stopped. You fall to the ground, yet I stab you again. Once in the stomach, then again in the chest. Blood runs out of you freely, it never ceases to flow. I stand up and look down at you...your legs kick about on the ground as you struggle with pain and agony, you stop, and go deathly silent. You don't move.

I grin, happy with what i have done, but yet I do not understand why. I have only inflicted this pain on you just so you could stay away from Ivy. She is mine. My precious. I scurry out of your house, leaving you there...dying, but I do not care. I ran back to my home, forgetting that i left the knife back where you lay. I sat outside, blood all over my clothes and hands. I feel sudden guilt for what i have done..I did something very wrong, I sat there, not saying a word.

My mother comes out of the front door to find me, and see's me sitting on the porch in a chair. I look at her feeling ashamed and guilt stricken. "Bad color...bad c-colour" I sobbed, pointing at my bloody hands.

I know what I am..a pain inflictor..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Autor's Notes: _So did you like it? yes i know it's short but i did'nt have a lot of time to play with to write this.I might consider doing more chapters, but i cannot be sure of what to write in the next chapter. I'll see..


	2. Part 2

_Disclaimer.- _I do not own the village..as i have have said many times before.this right goes to Touchstone and M.Night Shyamalan.I am only using the character of Noah and Lucius for my own writing purposes only.

_Summary: _What goes through Noah's mind as he attacks Lucius.(Noah's POV again)

_Authors notes:_ starting to update most of my stories, so it should'nt take too long. Please R/R constructive comments are welcome as always!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----The Village----

_Pain Inflictor - Chapter 2_

That evening, i saw Ivy looking for Lucius. She had found him, collapsed there on the ground, bleeding still. I could hear her scream his name "Lucius...Lucius... Lucius!"Over and over again. I was told that her father had found her cradling Lucius as he lay unconcious on the floor of his house, I watched from my porch as he dragged her away but Ivy continued to scream and cry.

Later, i overheard a doctor discussing Lucius' condition. He said that he had closed the wounds..but an infection has begun to take hold of him. Then i remembered the knife. It was dirty and was the only one i used to attack Lucius with. I still felt guilty, but my mother and father later realised that it was I who had attacked Lucius. It was i who had his blood stained on my hands. I, Noah Percy of Covington Village attacked him.

My mother and Father where both very furious, and they locked me in the quiet room, as my imprisionment. Ivy was told of what i had done and she opened the door of the quiet room, but did not forgive me or offer to strike any kind of deal with her. She trod up to me and slapped me over and over again on the cheek. It hurt...it really did, but it was a way of expressing her anger. I watched as Ivy was taken away from me, tears welled up in my eyes. I started to scream and cry very loudly as the door was locked again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Author's Notes:_ Please R/R!


End file.
